


WrightIsNeverWrong and CobraFanatic Are In A Relationship

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans!Spencer, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Spencer follows Billy, thinking that he's a fan who just posts a lot of pictures of Billy Joe Cobra. Billy follows Spencer back. They get to talking, become friends, and Spencer finds out, shit,it's actually Billy Joe fucking Cobra.





	WrightIsNeverWrong and CobraFanatic Are In A Relationship

Spencer sighed as he scrolled through his tumblr, mindless scrolling, bored out of his mind.

He came upon a suggested post from one of his followed tags. It was a picture of Billy Joe Cobra - a picture everyone had seen at this point, but Spencer clicked 'like' anyway. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he clicked on the username of the person who had posted the picture.

The blog was mostly bare, with nothing but well-known pictures of Billy Joe Cobra, famous rock star. If Spencer wasn't such a big fan of the guy, he wouldn't even think about following.

But he was, and he did.

Can you blame him? Billy Joe Cobra was cute. He wouldn't mind seeing his face more often while surfing through his tumblr.

A few minutes, later, the blog followed Spencer back. Spencer smiled slightly, and, just for the heck of it, messaged them.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Hi. Hope you like horror movies cause that's mostly what I post about. ;)

It took a few minutes for Spencer to get a reply.

**CobraFanatic:** Yikes. I'm not. D: But!!! You clearly have other good tastes, since you followed me. ;)

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** I guess so, haha...

**CobraFanatic:** So, what's your name, cutie? Nice profile pic btw

Spencer blushed. The picture in question was of himself using some dumb filter, he really didn't see what was so great about it.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Spencer Wright. You?

**CobraFanatic:** Can't say.

Spencer blinked. Well, that didn't seem fair, but Spencer sighed and let the matter go.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Fine then what gender are you?

**CobraFanatic:** Male, you?

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Trans male.

**CobraFanatic:** Cool. Age?

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** 14.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Spencer patiently waited.

**CobraFanatic:** FUCK

**CobraFanatic:** DUDE I CALLED YOU CUTE AND YOU'RE 14 OH GOD I'M A FELON

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** what????

**CobraFanatic:** I'M 19 DUDE, LEGALLY AN ADULT, AND I FLIRTED WITH YOU, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUCK

Spencer covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back his laughter, and ignored the warming in his cheeks.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** I don't think that matters dude.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** It's literally just 5 years

**CobraFanatic:**....

**CobraFanatic:** Well when you say it like T H A T

Spencer snickered to himself.

* * *

It continued on like that, with CobraFanatic sometimes flirting with him, but for the most part they became great friends.

Eventually, Spencer sent him a picture - he was jokingly trying on terrible sunglasses in a shop - and that was when shit went down.

CobraFanatic sent him a picture back. He was wearing sunglasses as well, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, it was  _fucking Billy Joe Cobra in the picture_.

Spencer didn't respond all day or all night. Eventually he searched the image using google to see if it had been taken from, like, BJC's twitter or something.

But nope. It was a legit picture.

The next day, Spencer awoke to a slew of messages.

**CobraFanatic:** Dude???

**CobraFanatic** : I'm sorry i didn't tell you I didn't think you'd believe me

**CobraFanatic:** Are you mad????

**CobraFanatic:** bRO DON'T BE MAD AT ME

**Cobra** **Fanatic:** PLEEASE I'M SORRY

**CobraFanatic:** BROBROBROBROBROBRO

**Cobra** **Fanatic:** IS IT BECAUSE I FLIRTED WITH YOU SO MUCH????? IS THAT IT????

Spencer sighed, and deigned to give Billy some calm by finally responding.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Dude, stop, I'm not mad

**CobraFanatic:** BRO

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** And i do not mind the flirting

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** But like... Dude. this explains why you were so secretive I guess

**CobraFanatic:** Haha, yeah, my agent's like super against me even talking to you actually.

**CobraFanatic:** BUT FUCK HIM >:) You're cute and nice and amazing

Once again, not for the first time, Spencer had the urge to throw his phone across the room to escape the embarrassing comments Cobra - Billy - gave him.

**CobraFanatic:** So like... Are you a fan? I assume you are bc you followed me and I only post about me lol

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Yeah, I guess I'm a fan.

He was definitely a fan.

He didn't have any memorabilia, rarely went to concerts, but he loved the guy. Loved his music, loved his face, loved watching him on TV...

Though, he'd heard he was a bit of an ass off the stage, but he could look past that. Sort of.

**CobraFanatic:** YOU GUESS

**CobraFanatic:** AND HERE I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT. RUDE.

Despite his hopes, Spencer scoffed a little as he typed his reply to that.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Yeah, sure you were.

**CobraFanatic:** No, I legit was. Am. You're adorable and funny and I like you except you're 14 (*insert insane, wtf-is-wrong-with-me screeching here*) so I get if it makes you like uncomfy bro I just wanted to put myself out there ya know?

Spencer's heart raced in his chest. His hands shook on the keys.

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** We couldn't exactly go out in public. I'm 14 and also very terrified of paparazzi.

**CobraFanatic:** Fair nuff! I have a private beach, I could have a limo pick you up and take you? Nothing's gonna be too good for you bro

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** Never call me bro when you're asking me out ever again

**WrightIsNeverWrong:** But... Yes. That sounds great.

**CobraFanatic:** GREAT! Gimme your address and I'll have the limo there at 8 tonight!

 


End file.
